mericathegreatfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase 3 Plan
Post 4: All in, The ten explorers, figured out that they were on an unfamiliar land. They were only on one Territory, and were spotted. They knew they were going to have to fight to survive. We can say that they had the upper hand, because they had way more advanced weapons and equipment, as Merica was a little further back on the timeline, and underdeveloped. · Additive Comprehension: With our know knowledge of the territories from the comic books, we now see the problems each territory faces and the struggles they must overcome. · Medium: Feature Film · Platform: Movie Theater · Target Market: Men ages 18-35 · Media Habits: By introducing this film to a much broader audience of males, it'll peek interest and therefore force them to go back to comics and the shorts stories to learn about the origin. Posts 5: Venti Failure, This is the biggest story. The other Territories found out because there was a glitch in their system and one territory has hacked the systems of the other territories due to Jean Riverton's new found friend. The remaining territories decide to join forces to bring down Upperlands government. · Additive Comprehension: The territories get together to overthrow the Upperlands and claim the land for their own. Two opposing territories combine forces in hopes to take over the other territories and claim their lands for expansion and dictatorship. · Medium: Anime · Platform: Digital Animation series. · Target Market: International Market · Media Habits: By bringing the story overseas, we now combine the efforts of a foreign audience, thus improving our monetary gain and bringing the interest into other mediums. Post 6: Soapbox Revisited, The 7 remaining travelers find a safe zone in Merica, the territory of Sia. They try to find a plan to escape because they realize it’s either life or death, and nothing at this point would be better than being at home (soapbox). With the death of their mechanic Jim Wells, the combined team must figure out a way to get the ship up and running. Just as they’re getting ready for take-off they get stopped by Merica’s elite force. The team is divided and Jean finds a new safe haven in Austrio. · Additive Comprehension: With the separation of the team again, Jean is responsible with the assassination of another territories ruler in order to gain control. He leverages the lives of his fellow travelers in order to move on with the assassination in hopes he can save their lives. · Medium: TV Series · Platform: Netflix · Target Market: Men and Women ages 35-65 · Media Habits: The older generation enjoy television. By bringing them to Netflix to watch the series, the story will pick up and have them backtrack to the feature film to get a better understanding of the world. Since reading is also up their ally, they will resort back to the original stories of the world and create for better understanding. Ancillary Narrative 3 Let's wind the clocks back to WWII. Pvt. Ricky Vence is a pilot that gets caught up in the United States cloud seeding experiment used to overthrown Nazi Germany. In his treck across the Atlantic, he gets caught up in a storm. His plane and himself are transported into this dimension of 'Merica' during another war time: Nazi Germany invading the United States of America and winning. Ricky Vence lands in the middle of battle, and comes face to face with himself, who is serving as a Nazi and overthrowing the United States of America. Instead of killing each other, they both plan and plot out a way to overthrow their rulers reign. Their combined efforts result in Merica splitting into several territories that the story world is then based off of. · Additive Comprehension: This is the creation of the seven territories. This sets up the names of the new nation. · Medium: TV Series · Platform: Television · Target Market: Male ages 25-65 · Media Habits: This TV series, even though it's not based on fact, is based on America losing WWII and there's alot of factual information about WWII presented. This will draw the older audience interested in history. Post 7: Main Event Showdown, I was just thinking something along the lines of, the 7th explorer figures out what Mericas biggest weakness is, and found a way to use that against them as a trade to get all his men back. · Additive Comprehension: THIS IS THE FINAL STRETCH. We follow all the traveler's on their journey back to their dimension. · Medium: Two-Part Feature Film · Platform: Movie Theaters · Target Market: Males and Females; ages 13-65 · Media Habits: At this point, with all the combined stories making up this final epic showdown, the demographic will be expanded in all corners of the world, as well as the male and female audience ranging from any age.